tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast and Loose with Time
A Tiradesverse film is said to be playing fast and loose with time when, in the context of the in-movie universe, we are shown events happening that could not possibly occur in the timespans assumed. The vast majority of the time, it is laziness and/or carelessness on the part of the writer(s) that cause these things to happen. Examples in the Tiradesverse *''Batman Forever'' - In the span of a few weeks, Riddler and Two-Face steal enough money and jewels to mass-market and mass-produce his stupid blender box thing, get it out into the market, AND outsell Waynetech's stock 2-to-1. This is something that would take YEARS to accomplish. *''The Room'' - Pretty much the entire movie, but the most memorable occurrence has to be Johnny and Mark saving Denny on the roof of the apartment complex, "taking Chris-R to jail", and showing back up on the roof like two minutes later. *''Battlefield Earth'' - Jonnie Tyler learns how to operate nuclear weaponry and fly military harrier jets in two weeks. *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - **In one of the most hideous examples ever, Mikaela is able to: get from her auto body shop to the airport, (somehow afford and procure a plane ticket), get through the airport, fly from Pennsylvania to California, get through the California airport, hail a cab to Sam's college, walk across the campus, and make her way into his dorm in the span of...what, an hour, based on the events happening at Sam's school? **The protagonists? manage to drive from one end of Egypt to the other in a matter of a couple hours. *''Samurai Cop'' - The Katana Gang manages to get to every single cop's house in a matter of maybe two hours and ''spend the time killing and/or mutilating them. *[[Episode 48 - Bloodrayne 2: Deliverance|''Bloodrayne 2: Deliverance]] - Newton Pyles somehow gets to Montana from Chicago in an undisclosed time and by mode-of-transportation unknown. *''Silent Hill: Revelation 3D'' - In perhaps the most egregious occurrence of this that we've yet seen...in the span of, at most, five minutes of their time, all of this happens: **Someone finds Douglas Cartland's body wherever the The Missionary left it **This person calls the police **The police arrive and cordon off the area where Heather Mason exits the mall **They apparently do all the forensic study they need to on Cartland's corpse and wheel him out on a gurney **The cops get all the way down to the sub-basement where Heather was hiding **They find the ONE room she hid inside **They find the one piece of evidence (her bloodstained jacket) in said room **This officer who finds the jacket makes his way back up to the cordoned-off area *''Deadfall'' - Diane somehow being involved in Mike's scheme even though there was no possible timespan where this could have possibly occurred. *''Jem and the Holograms'' - Jem becomes world famous from one nondescript Internet video, no different from millions of others on YouTube, in the span of a couple days Category:Tirades terminology Category:Tirades tropes Category:Bad Writing Category:Bad Filmmaking